


Just the Beginning

by AlexHunt



Category: Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Pairing: Justin Mercado x MC (Mari)Setting: Nora’s dress fitting (STD-Chapter 3)Word Count: approx. 300
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 1





	Just the Beginning

“What is wrong with you,” Mari practically screamed, drawing the eyes of those nearby.

“Perhaps we should step outside for a moment,” Justin suggested calmly. He didn’t want to make any trouble for the bridal dress shop. This was a place of business and his quarrel with Mari need not an audience.

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Mari protested. Those in the small shop began to whisper.

“Outside. Now!” Justin commanded sternly. 

Without hesitating, he walked toward the door and held it open waiting for Mari. Reluctantly, she followed him outside and down the street. They stopped in the quiet alleyway on the side of the shop. 

“What do you want from me?” Mari questioned sharply.

Justin took a breath before responding. “I want you to be the professional my sister hired. However, clearly, you are not up to that task.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. We were fine until you showed up. Just leave me alone!” Mari slammed her hands against his chest, pushing him back. 

“That’s enough!” Justin grabbed her wrists and held them in his grasp. She was mere inches from his face as he continued. “This is what I’m talking about. You let your emotions drive you. That’s not good business. I will not let you ruin my sister’s wedding.”

“Let go!” Mari pulled away from his grasp but she did not move away from him. 

“You are undisciplined,” Justin shook his head. His voice steady but stern. “It underminds whatever talent you might have.” 

“Did he just admit that I have talent?” Mari thought. Her body was flooded with a burning warmth. “UGH! Why do I even care what he thinks?”

“I’m going back inside,” Mari scowled. “Do whatever you like.”

Justin followed closely behind. He knew this was just the beginning. He admired Mari’s fierce passion, but he loved his sister too much to let her ruin even a moment. However, perhaps she could learn.


End file.
